gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Unique Stunt Jumps
in GTA IV.]] '''Unique Stunt Jumps' (named Unique Jumps in 3D Universe; later renamed Stunt Jumps in GTA IV) are a feature in every Grand Theft Auto game since GTA III (with the exception of GTA Advance). Description A Stunt Jump usually involves using a vehicle to jump off a ramp of some sort (sometimes an actual ramp, or another inclined surface like a slanted roof or staircase), then to catch a few seconds of airtime, then land on the ground without crashing. The game tracks these for your stats, and completing all is usually required for 100% completion (The exception is GTA San Andreas). Each unique jump has pre-defined takeoff and landing areas; miss either, and the jump is incomplete. If your vehicle hits the takeoff area in more-or-less the right direction, the game switches to a slow-motion cutscene panoramic view as your vehicle launches from the takeoff area (which is the main way one can tell a unique stunt jump from a nondescript ramp jump, of which there are many). Upon landing, indication of success is given, while an unsuccessful jump will receive no message. Some jumps require high speed, thus are only feasible on a fast motorbike such as a FCR-900 or NRG-500/NRG-900 and sometimes also require the character to lean forward on the bike for increased speed. In extreme cases, a fast car such as an Infernus equipped with nitrous is needed if the run-up doesn't give enough speed or is short or performed in an area crowded with objects. In other jumps, too much speed may lead you to overshoot the landing area. In the 3D Universe, there are also Insane Stunt Jumps, which aren't required for 100%, and don't have to be done at a set location. They pay different amounts depending on the difficulty of the stunt. In GTA San Andreas it is not uncommon to be rewarded both a Unique Stunt Jump and an Insane Stunt Jump bonus on the same jump, or to at least receive the Insane Stunt Jump bonus as a consolation prize if the main jump fails, though unlike insane stunt jumps, unique stunt jump awards in GTA San Andreas are presented only on first successful completion of the jump. Evolution Stunt jumps first appeared in Grand Theft Auto III, and have been in every game since except Grand Theft Auto Advance. Early GTA games gave no indication to distinguish failed unique stunt jumps from those successfully completed. To address this, modders have developed add-on tools such as Demarest's Uniquecall to list or show on the map which jumps remain. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars give the player the option of showing completed jumps on the radar. Repeating a completed jump does not award the player money, but the player may still be treated with a cinematic view of the jump. An early form of Unique Stunt Jumps appears in GTA 2 and GTA 1. They were simply called Insane Stunt Bonus instead and often were pretty big jumps. An announcer would call out when you successfully jumped one. In GTA 1, there are four spots where Insane Stunt Bonus can be achieved, all of them in San Andreas (West Telephone Hill, toward South: 13, 51; between Marina and Sunview docks, toward North: 42, 194, and South: 42, 201; Northeast Sunrise, toward South: 182, 44). A successful jump gives $50,000. Skip to 5:37 of the video to see the stunt jump. ;GTA III Grand Theft Auto III introduced stunt jumps to the Grand Theft Auto series. There are 20 stunt jumps spread throughout Liberty City: eight in Portland, four on Staunton Island, and eight in Shoreside Vale. Compared to later games, the stunt jumps in GTA III are relatively easy. Completing a jump in GTA III adds $5,000 into each jump award (for the n''-th jump, $5000*''n). Completing all 20 jumps awards the player $1,000,000 instead of the standard incremental monetary award for completing the 20th jump ($100,000). ;GTA Vice City There are 36 unique jumps in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and are most easily completed using the PCJ-600 motorcycle - some jumps cannot be performed using anything else. The jumps in GTA Vice City are more difficult than those in GTA III, some being much longer and even extending over water. GTA Vice City's award system for completing jumps is identical to that of GTA III, but the incremental reward and final reward are significantly reduced. Each completed jump adds only $100 to the reward pool (for the n''-th jump, $100*''n), and completing the 36th jumps awards only $10,000. On the iOS and Android versions of GTA Vice City, when the player completes a jump they have already completed, they are given the "Stunt Already Completed" message. ;GTA San Andreas There are 70 unique stunt jumps in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; most are quite difficult. The majority are situated beside each other, with very few being isolated. These jumps are relatively easy to find throughout the State of San Andreas, with fairly obvious take-off and landing areas. There are a number of such areas - such as the dedication plaque-cum-ramp at the top of Mount Chiliad - that can be used for jumping but are not considered unique stunt jumps; as always, the appearance of a slow-motion cinematic shot as the jump is attempted is the clue that it is a unique stunt jump. The game features an unlimited number of insane stunt jumps awards that are presented whenever CJ completes a wild stunt - and often if a unique stunt jump is failed in a spectacular fashion. The game tracks the player's stunt jumps as 'Unique Stunt Jumps found - X out of 70' for the ones that are attempted, irrespective of whether it is sucessful or not. 'Unique Stunt Jumps done - Y of out 70' denote the ones found and completed as required. GTA San Andreas's award system for completing jumps is similar to its predecessors' in that each completed jump adds $500 to the reward pool (for the n''-th jump, $500*''n), but the final jump awards a regular incremented award rather than a larger final award (the final, 70th jump awards $35,000). Unlike other GTA games, completing all 70 Jumps in GTA San Andreas is not necessary for 100% completion. However, some missions, such as Small Town Bank and Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, incorporate unique stunt jumps into the mission. ;GTA Liberty City Stories There are 26 stunt jumps in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. They are spread evenly throughout the three islands. The game's rewards for completing jump is similar to that of GTA Vice City with minor modifications. Completing the first jump awards $100 and unlocks the "Underwear Outfit" in all three safehouses' wardrobes. Completing succeeding jumps adds $250 to the reward pool (for the n''-th jump, $100+($250*(''n-1))). Completing the final jump rewards the player with $10,000 instead of the standard incremental reward. ;GTA Vice City Stories The PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable versions of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories differ in the number of jumps. The PSP version contains 30 Stunts, and the PS2 version contains 36. Unlike earlier games, completing each stunt jump will only reward the player a flat amount of $250. Completing the final jump awards $10,000. ;GTA IV In the Grand Theft Auto IV version of Liberty City, there are 50 stunt jumps. Completing all 50 will bring the player two ticks closer to 100%. Completing all 50 unlocks the Daredevil achievement, awarding 30 gamerscore on the Xbox 360 and PC or a silver trophy on the PlayStation 3. There are major changes in unique stunt jumps from the earlier games to GTA IV, the largest being that the player no longer collects money for doing stunt jumps. Another significant change is that instead of landing without crashing like in previous games, the player must land directly on the destination area. The cinematics that trigger from performing these stunt jumps are still available in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, but are otherwise not relevant to the episodes' gameplay. ;GTA Chinatown Wars billboards that marks a Unique Stunt Jump in GTA Chinatown Wars.]] In a change for the series, each Unique Stunt Jump in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars requires the player to destroy one of 30 wooden Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts billboards with a vehicle. Despite each billboard having a ramp leading up to it, the player technically doesn't have to "crash" through them, as any part of the vehicle can be used, even a single tire gliding down. After a billboard has been destroyed, it is replaced in-game with a shoddily-repaired model, making identifying uncompleted Jumps easier. As is with GTA IV, there is no substantial reward completing the stunt jumps aside from 100% completion. ;GTA V Stunt Jumps return in Grand Theft Auto V. Once again, there are 50 stunt jumps around the state that can be completed by any of the three protagonists but only 25 are needed for 100% completion. Completing all 50 earns an achievement. Navigation de:Monsterstunts es:Saltos únicos ru:Уникальные прыжки Category:Challenges Category:Collectibles Category:Unique Stunt Jumps Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V